loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Duchy of the Hare
Nestled in the cool plains of north eastern Rohassion of Kaebria, the Duchy of the Hare is a peaceful province of hunters and explorers into the north. Duchy of the Hare Details A land that is warm in the summer and dire cold in the winter, the glacial waters bring much life to this fair low land come spring. Sprawling plains stretch for miles, only interrupted by low rolling hills and the odd bear or wolf from time to time. The worse threat is most likely the goblins, who no matter to what extent they are culled, seem to keep coming down the Ambush Vale each spring and winter for new raids on those who travel the Monksdown Road. Luckily the duke keeps his coffers open to all who would bring back a set of goblin ears, offering a bounty for each foul thing slain, in the Hunters Tower of Pathsguard. Apart from goblins, the Duchy of the Hare is well known for producing fine woods, and the more stubborn of herbs and plants, despite its lack of any overly large forests (or maybe one is because of the other), and the bees here produce some of the finest honey mead, though they have been known to grow to abnormal size in summers of the past, lending rumours to some even being tamed to ride, though this is most likely the product of the strong mead itself. Settlements in The Duchy of the Hare Castle Wayne this brooding lord looks over his domain filled with crime and poverty, and decided to do nothing with his knighthood in the Dwainsguard, but drink and be merry as his people suffer before him. Fort Foulguard '''a united base of goblin hunters from the Barony of Iron and the Duchy of the Hare, it is a cold manly place of large swords, and larger boasts. the Forebearance Order of knights keep a station here. '''Haveswine '''the scar upon the otherwise picturesque duchy, this walled city seems to attract the worse element of northern Rohassion, most likely due to its history of smuggling, and its current suspected black market. Though the muggings and violence are high here, so is the chance of finding the thing you want, if you can't find it anywhere else. '''Inn of the Wayward '''so famed was the mead here, coupled with its great position in the wild as a crossroad point, this now fortified inn has become a haven for those seeking knowledge of the world further on, and to maybe encounter a strange relic in its bazaar of the bizarre. '''Mapledell '''a quiet little town filled with loggers and hunters, who mostly keep to themselves but occasionally have a few naturally harvested resources others can't offer. They also rear very good ponies taken from the Evirvale. '''Monksdown '''home to the monks of Heironeous who offer healing and care to all those who share in their belief in justice, it is also one of the most strictly policed of the towns of the Duchy, even more so than Pathsguard. '''Pathsguard the capitol city of the Hare, and known for its benevolent ruler and great markets selling tools perfect for the slaying of wild beasts. The Hunters Tower here pay bounties for all sorts of animals and monsters, and you can also enlist the aid of the Dwainsguard Knights. There is also a 10gp reward per goblin scalp, but only during goblin hunting season. Pipeweed '''a small smokey little mountainside town, that keeps to itself but holds access to many tunnels into the depths and even through, Mount Cainer. '''Riverdown a grim dank place north of the goblin infested swamps, this town is a place you go if you don't want to be seen doing whatever you do, or to escape to the cold grim north of Trancana. People often thought long lost have been found here, drinking away their sorrows with swamp-gut ale, and other alchemical concoctions and poisons only found here. Rockwood '''a rival mining town to Twin Fangs, the people here are seen as being shrewd and untrustworthy, quick to anger, but oddly zealously preach pride and honour in the faces of others. '''Scottletown an isolated fishing village that formed from all the barges parked in the quiet waters of the tributary, Scottletown is home to the only known practising wizard in the duchy. Twin Fangs '''the base of a mining camp that grew in wealth and size, the rangers who reside here know well of the mountain paths and dangers they hold, but also craft and sell great tools for bringing their demise. '''Wheatland home to the Cathedral of Bounty, where Ranir is worshipped, this pious city is also the base of the Knight of the Red Tear who guard the farmers who work out in the fields and traders to travel up and down the roads, from the things that come down from the mountains, or out of the woods. Locations in the Duchy Ambush Vale '''so predominant have the attacks been here over the centuries from the goblinkind, of the marsh, its name has stuck, but its path to Trancana and those seeking goblin bounty, mean it has never been abandoned despite the inevitable risk. '''Barge Hills some dwarves have made a few small stone settlements here, though they prefer not to be bothered. Blackwing Wood some believe elves live in these woods, some that is haunted. It is most likely a home of several bandit camps, wishing to keep away outsiders as they trade amongst themselves, but what is known is that those who enter rarely leave. The Cave of Ravens a renowned gathering place of witches, those who come here seek knowledge unknown elsewhere, and often learn it, though at great cost. Cofferswine Hill this clear and breezy rise looks over the lands below like a it is all a distant beautiful painting, which is little solace to the mad men and woman who are placed in cages here and left to die in the elements. Evirvale here ponies roam free, as do some halflings, trading and performing back and fourth to Pipeweed and Mapledell. Villages and Thorps of the Erivale * Henholme * Maronmore * Quenly Mor * Silluk * Smokey Willow * Soak Hurco Hill a smattering of small villages lie about here, often those who would go and work in the Purple Plains. It is also home to several gnome burrows, who have been known to make some of the finest tools in the duchy and maybe Rohassion. The Longwind Mountains '''this long stretch of smooth mountainside has been known to collapse more and more over the years, most likely due to the strange monsters that live with in and feed on all the precious gem stones that are so abundant deep within. '''Mage Wood famed for its refined timber, most excellent in the crafting of wizards staves, its now over-forested edges seem to have become more and more filled with giant insects. Occasionally before the summer brings out the giant bees, bandits made their home here, as the forest is very bountiful and easy to live off. The Odious Marsh '''home of the goblins and their strange malformed beasts, these waterlogged lowlands are so disorientating to those not born here, it is no wonder that the humans have failed to drive out the goblin inhabitants that break out every spring and winter to raid all who dare pass near by. '''The Purple Plains '''named for the now extinct giant monsters that tore out of the ground, these naturally well tilled soils produces great bounty and have often been a place of depute between this Duchy and the Barony of Iron. '''Rook Wood populated with small birds galore and halfling thieves who will cut your throat in your sleep, they seem to have the aid of magical pixie to help them rob you. The Tarren Hills '''leading down from the Longwind Mountains, these grassy hills have often been sighted as holding strange statues and even gemstones that upon close examination appear to have vanished. '''The Toe a low flattish mountain, from time to time, ogres like to make their home here for some reason. The Twin Fangs '''these long stretch of hills hold more than just the metals needed to craft their keen weapons, they also hold old strange dangers from the Azure Swamplands, not to mention the flying venomous beasts that plague the mountains themselves. '''Government of the Duchy Ruled by Duke Marchmonte from the city of Pathsguard, he governs his people with a friendly inviting presence, opening up the gates of Castle Ivy within the city, to all those who would seek audience with him, seeing over 100 people a week at times. As second cousin to the High King, Rallmen Marchmonte is allowed to attend more personal affairs of the court of Rohassion, but rarely does unless obliged, preferring to attend to his people than matters of state. Environment of the Duchy Black bears, grizzly bears, wolves, moose, sabertooth (not native), snow leopards (not native), weasles, bisons, horses and ponies. Monsters in this area include, goblins, orcs, ogres and in the high places wyverns. Upon the plains a rare sighting of an auroch has been seen with fear. History of the Duchy Founded as a base for those exploring the north in the dark days after Reckoning, it fast became a beacon for people who knew how to live in the wild and would guide others to new and dangerous lands. Duchy of the Hare Game Rules Bonus Feat Options: * Improved Track (+4 going up to +8 at 10 ranks, always roll twice and keep best result) * Point Blank Shot * Skill Focus (Knowledge (nature))